This invention is concerned with video telecommunication systems, and more particularly is concerned with a system for distributing video programming.
Pay-Per-View (PPV) networks can transmit on satellite broadcast, or local distribution systems. Pay-Per-View (PPV) networks generally provide only one channel of programming, with some PPV networks providing multiple channels.
It is desirable to provide a PPV system which has the capacity to distribute a plurality of programs using commercially available equipment and any transmission system having at least a corresponding number of channels.